Drawn to you
by Wide Awake101
Summary: They are his. And he is theirs. Drawn to each other from the beginning. As they grow they sort out what they feel, and know he is the most important person in their lives. And come to see that he always has been.
1. Chapter 1

Fred and George weasley had known for a while that although loved them, they couldn`t see them. They couldn`t see their differences, and yes ,while they did play with that fact and teased them with it, one day they stopped being funny; the day they realised their family really didn't know them. To them, they were always fred and george and never were they Fred and George. To them they weren't separate people, so no one learned to recognize them as such. They didn`t see, couldn`t realize that while Fred and George were identical they were really not. It was subtle, they knew, but they were there and they certainly expected their own family to see it.

The way Fred was more laidback but once you`d got him angry you could feel the fire, but George, he had a shorter fuse, it took less to make him snap. That yes, both of them were protective of what was theirs, only George could go borderline overprotective and only Fred could reel him back in. they were both possessive but only Fred would go over the top but only George could pull him back. Well those among a number of other things.

The twins mum didn`t separate them at birth, didn`t give them different outfits through the years, no she dressed them the same and eventually forgot. All their family forgot. For a while Fred and George didn't even know who Fred was and who George was. So, finally tired of it all, on their fourth birthday the twins decided to formally decide who was who, instead of previous way of figuring it out, which was in no means reliable. The one that wasn't Fred was George and the one that wasn't George was Fred, but that was bothersome because their namesake switched around each day.

Despite all the bad things that came with it, not being separated did a whole lot of good to the boys. They were close, closer then close. They weren`t worried of ever being alone because they knew their twin would always be there as well and they would always have each others back. They were close enough that when it came to choosing each other's name, they didn't even have to argue because they`d both chosen a different name.

It became so ordinary for Fred and Georges names to be mixed up; it was part of everyday life. So they began acting out and by the time they were eight were known for pulling pranks all around the house and had been grounded so many time it became a ritual. Of course at first it was a way to experiment if their family really couldn't recognize them but they had grown to like it, love it actually. It made them sea of red heads around them.

Over the years, eventually they began to experiment on their own, curious about what made their pranks tick and then wanting to make their own products. They pried apart any and all zonko products they could smuggle from their brothers' Bill and Charlie and stole all their school books to read and work out what spells, charms and potions were needed and used. When the time came for Fred and Georges Hogwarts letters to arrive, they were ecstatic.

They were so excited to see the castle properly for the first time with their own eyes rather then what they could glimpse from their brothers letters, they almost forgot their supplies, almost. Fred and George were so hyped up they tease their ickle baby brother Ronnie even more than usual, all the way to platform 9 ¾ and plotted under their breath about the sort mischief they wanted to make.

They waved cheekily to their parents as they dragged their trunks onto the train and had just got settled, when a small boy with dreadlocks hurtled in slamming the carriage door shut after him. A few seconds later they heard high pitched shrieks and the boy burst into laughter. Fred and George shared a look and grinned. This was a boy they wanted to know.

"Well Gred, what`d you know!"

"Quite well Forge"

"A fellow prankster"

"On his way to the esteemed"

"School of Hogwarts"

"To cause all sorts of mischief," they chorused. The boy started his brown eyes going wide before he caught the matching grins and mischievous glints in their eyes. His grin slowly widened.

"Sorry `bout that, I'm lee Jordan, nice to meet ya," he chirped, having a good feeling about these two.

"Fred,"

"And George"

"Weasley at your"

"Service"

"Old chap" lees eyes widened, "so why"

"Don`t you tell"

"Us all about"

"What just happened?"

"As we'd love to hear"

"All about it." The three boys shared a grin as lee launched his story, the twins listening with laughing eyes. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

By their third year Fred, George, and Lee had pranked more all the students in the castle and more than half of the teachers. The three friends were known for it. They had also started writing all the well thought out product and how to make them in a magically locked, fire and water proof book.

The twins were now notorious pranksters and it wasn`t at all unlikely for the rest of the weasley clan to hear explosions coming from their room. Fred and George has now figured out how all of zonko products worked and were now nearly always working on their own ideas and finding ways and materials to make their own better products.

When their stuck up younger brother Ron turned eleven and was going to Hogwarts for the first time ,Fred and George teased him more than ever, playing on his nerves. Fred even told him he had to fight a troll to see what house he`d be in and it really showed how thick Ron was that he believed him.

As tradition all weasleys, except Bill who was working in gringotts and Charlie who was in Romania working with dragons, came down to the platform to see their brother and son off on the Hogwarts express for the first time. When they got to the station Fred and George both rolled the azure eyes at their mother until she called Fred up.

"Fred, you next"

"I'm not Fred I'm George, honestly women, you call yourself our mother, can't you tell _I'm_ George." George grinned at Fred, eyes laughing.

"Sorry George dear," Molly weasley replied, her tone apologetic as always.

"Only joking I am Fred," and off he went. George rolled his eyes and told him to hurry up before following his twin, who was waiting for him just outside the portal.

"Took you long enough forge," Fred smirked.

"Shut it, Gred," George grinned. They started towards the train chatting aimlessly, pushing their trolleys before hopping onto the train and pulling their trunks up and into a free compartment, then turning back towards the door to meet up with their family.

That's when they saw him. He was stood in one of the compartments at the end of the train. Messy ebony hair was mussed in a way that looked like he hadn`t bothered to brush it. His lithe figure twisted around to put a gorgeous snowy owl on the compartment seat. His two big t-shirt dropped down over one shoulder giving then a flash of his delectable ivory skin before he pulled it back up. Even through the enormous t-shirt you could see his delicate structure. He had small hips and was lightly muscled and had a firm round ass that would fit in their hands nicely.

A feeling of fierce possessiveness shoot though Fred and George as they saw various other students shoot looks at him, but they quickly looked away when the twins turned their glares on them. The twins shared a heated glance, they knew they both agreed. He would be theirs. But they'd have to be careful about it as he looked like a first year. They glance at each over again as they watched their boy try to pull his trunk up the stairs of the train before dropping it painfully on his foot twice. It was perfect. They glance at each other once again. _  
"I'll go and ask if he needs help, then I'll call you over"_ George said through their twin bond,

" _And what if he says no?"_ Fred replied. George grinned, _"I'll insist"._

They nodded curtly at each other once and George made his way over, Fred watching carefully; his eyes lingering on the black haired boy, before turning around and pretending to talk to a boy in his year.

"Want a hand?" George asked, smiling.

"Yes, please" the boy panted. Georges breathe hitched as emerald green eyes locked on him, a sudden vision hit him; the boy naked panting beneath him, begging for… he shook himself back to the present.

"OI, Fred! C`mere and help!" Fred snapped out of lust induced daydream and quickly ran over. Between the both of them, they managed to get the boys trunk into the corner of the compartment.

"Thanks" the boy breathed, pushing his sweaty hair out of his face. The twins watched hungrily, a thousand fantasies of different scenarios popping into their minds, when George spotted something on his forehead.

"what`s that?" he said pointing to the lightning shaped scare on the boys foreheads. The twins shared a look, remembering everything they were ever told about Harry Potter: the boy-who-lived.

"Blimey" Fred said "are you?"

"He is" George replied "aren`t you?" he added looking to the boy. The boy had an adorable look of confusion about him; the twins melted.

"What?" he questioned.

"Harry Potter" Fred and George chorused.

"Oh, him, I mean yes, I am." He stuttered. Fred and George stared in awe as the boy cheeks began to turn a bright pink, slowly turning into bright red. Oh yes. Harry potter was gorgeous. The twins felt another part of their body heat up. They would have him; he looked so pretty, they wanted him right now bent over the compartment bench, begging for them, begging for them to shove their cocks up his delectable creamy ass, wanting them to pound into his tight-

"Fred? George? Are you there?" Fred and George started; snapping out of their daydream at their mums' voice. In their heads they cursed her.

"Coming mum," With one last glance at their boy, they hopped of the train.


	2. Quick authors note

Hi, 12j12 here, I forgot to add this in the last chapter but all characters and places, basically everything except the plot of the story and the pairing belong to J.K. Anyway I plan to update as soon and hopefully the new chapter will be up relatively quickly. Oh, and if you don't like, don't read.


End file.
